


Eren in Sneeuwland

by Heichous_Poncho



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Ficlets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Composer Eren, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Musical Instruments, mentions of Eren's family, several characters die actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichous_Poncho/pseuds/Heichous_Poncho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren plays his piano and gets lost in the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren in Sneeuwland

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this spontaneously to this truly amazing song and I decided to share it here as well as on my tumblr: chibinico 
> 
> PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE READING: https://youtu.be/MW3wqHoEYcE (trust me, the entire ficlet will seem 12345678x better with this song playing)

Eren smiled to himself as he sat at the black, baby grand piano. He cracked his long fingers before pressing down on the first note. Then he was gone.

 

He let his soul depart from him body, free to experience all the twists and turns that the wind would bring to it. Each note played was a new gust changing his direction.

 

The music swirled around Eren. He was completely and utterly submerged as each chord and independent key rang through his ears.

 

There was nothing but the music for him. Nothing left but the music. His family was gone, all waiting for him in a place he forced himself to believe.

 

Friends had given up on him, letting the 21-year-old immerse himself in music. It was his only remaining lifeline. His only hope.

 

No longer did Eren cling to dreams far away on his horizon. He clung to his piano, to the music only he could produce.

 

Slender fingers played each key gracefully and skillfully. Endless music poured from his fingertips but Eren heard none of it. He was too far gone to process the harmonious sounds.

 

He was traveling the wind one moment, flying from branch to branch in a rainforest, or staring up at the stars the next. Constantly moving, like his fingers.

 

The music couldn’t end. If it stopped, then so would he. No, he had to keep playing. And play Eren would, even as the keys became slippery with salty water.

 

He would always play.

 

Play for himself, for those he lost.

 

Regardless his reason, Eren would always find himself playing his tortured song on his baby grand piano.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> Comment or kudos please


End file.
